Kevin
'Kevin Ethan Levin ' is a character from Ben 10. He can absorb the properties of any surface and use them to fight with, due to being a hybrid-osmosian. Previously, he was one of Ben's most hated rivals as he tried to absorb the power of Ben's Omnitrix. He succeeded, only to result in his human form being permanently mutated into Kevin 11, a freakish combination of all ten of Ben's aliens. He returned in Ben 10: Alien Force after being left in the Null Void since his last appearance. His DNA had later stabilized and he returned to his human self. He is now Ben and Gwen Tennyson's ally as they fight the DNAliens and enemies new and old. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future He is nowhere to be found in the Future. The Academy Kevin and Gwen were at Mt. Neverest to congratulate the player on their graduation. The Past In the Past, he is in Nowhere to the right of the Bagge Farmhouse. Kevin isn't stationed at Nowhere willingly. His car broke down and Muriel let him stay until he can get his car fixed. He attempts to use the Megawhatts to power his car, but they end up escaping into the Nowhere Triangle. He seems eager to leave as he says Nowhere creeps him out. Backfiring Plan Tired of guerilla tactics, Kevin decided it was time he took the war directly to Fuse's lair. With the help of the Hero, he was able to collect some samples of the local Fusion Spawns, and absorbed their Fusion Matter, hoping to match Fuse's strength. Unfortunately, Kevin's plan backfired, and Fuse gained control over him by means of the absorbed Fusion Matter. Under Fuse's control, Kevin tricked the Hero into attaching a device to Foster's Home in order to transfer Imaginary Energy to Fuse's Lair in the Darklands for study. Fortunately, Dexter was able to uncover the plot, and was able to slow down the transfer and free Kevin from Fuse's control. Dexter was unable to stop the transfer completely, however, because doing so would prove fatal to the Imaginary Friends. Nonetheless, the transfer seems to have slackened after Billy got into Fusion Kevin's lair in Green Maw. Fuse continues to use Kevin by using car keys stolen from him to produce an army of Fusion counterparts that resemble eleven-year-old Kevin's giant alien form in Fuse's Lair. Gallery Kevin_af_orig.jpg|Kevin's original design from Alien Force seasons 1 and 2 Kevin_af3_orig.jpg|Kevin's Alien Force season 3 design Kevin_11.png|Kevin's Kevin 11 mutation that his fusion is based on. 830px-Kevin_Mt_Neverest.png|Kevin with Gwen on Mt. Neverest Kevin fight.jpg|Kevin as an enemy 830px-Kevin_Levin.png|Kevin's original in-game appearance Kevin Car Pic.png|Kevin's Car in FusionFall Retro, which is located in Nowhere Auto de Kevin.png|Kevin's car on Mt. Neverest 830px-Jet Kev.jpg|The Rustbucket 3 in the Null Void Images_(24).jpg|Biography page News25.jpg|Ben. Gwen, and Kevin Ben, Gwen and Kevim.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Alien abduction.png|Megawhattage Alienabduction 3.jpg|Megawhattage Kevin Fusion.png|Fusion Kevin 11 Kevin_11_Sketch.png|Kevin 11 sketch from the game credits KevinA.png|Message Box Icon (pre-Alien Force Season 3 Update) 6434.png|In-game model (based on Alien Force Season 3) Trivia *He was changed to his design from Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3. **He uses his original model in FusionFall Retro and there are no plans to use his updated model due to it's low quality. *He is one of few characters that players are able to fight. *His Fusion is of his mutated "Kevin 11" form instead of his human form. **Sketches of his Kevin 11 mutation can be seen on the website in the background of the credits section.Wayback Machine (05.30.2010) - FusionFall.com - Game Details/Game Credits *Fuse was still able to create Kevin's "11" Fusion counterpart with Kevin's which he got when he was eleven years old. Notably, his Diamondhead arm is a slate grey, while Fusion Tetrax has regular green fusion skin, despite being made of the same material. *His car can be found next to him in FusionFall Retro. References Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:NPCs Category:Ben 10 NPCs